jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Narancia's Aerosmith (story arc)
is the eighth story arc in ''Vento Aureo. It narrates the battle between a slowly shrinking Narancia Ghirga and Formaggio, an assassin from Squadra Esecuzioni looking for Trish Una, the Boss' daughter. Summary Narancia Ghirga is dispatched on a shopping mission, during which Formaggio, a member of Squadra Esecuzioni, accosts him. Formaggio, appearing in the seat of Bucciarati's rental car, rambles on about how after Polpo's death Bucciarati's group disappeared as well as other nonsense. Narancia is lulled into a false sense of security, giving Formaggio the opportunity to attack with his Stand, Little Feet. Narancia stumbles backwards and Formaggio demands to know why Bucciarati’s group didn’t attend Polpo’s funeral. Narancia calls out his Stand, Aerosmith, a miniature fighter plane. It begins shooting at Formaggio, who is still in the backseat of the car. Formaggio is surprised that Narancia is a Stand user, while Narancia states he will finish his assignment and not let Formaggio follow him. Aerosmith sends a barrage of shots at Formaggio, who is at a disadvantage because of the small confines of the car. Formaggio uses his stand’s power to shrink and escape. All the while, Narancia is kicking the car, yelling at Formaggio, when suddenly he realizes Formaggio is not there. Formaggio uses this to his advantage and slips into Narancia’s back pocket, content to let Narancia search about for him. Narancia notices people are coming to see what all the commotion is and decides to call back his Stand. As he looks around for his knife, he realizes he is no longer bleeding from the cut Little Feet gave him. He stumbles upon a knife, but says it is too big to be his, and then notices his shoes are too big as well. He gets into the car, only to realize the seat is too big and he can’t reach the pedals. Finally he realizes that he is shrinking because of Formaggio's Stand, and decides to contact Bucciarati to tell him that people are after Trish. He heads for a store with payphones inside, only to realize he is too light to activate the weight-based sensors of the automatic doors. He takes a running leap and lands on the sensors, generating enough weight to open the doors, but they close too quickly and he gets caught. Narancia calls forth Aerosmith to shoot down the doors and one of the payphones to get coins of the right size to make the phone call. When he dials the number, he realizes the phone line has been cut. He curses Formaggio and summons Aerosmith to find him. Formaggio, still hiding in his pocket, is surprised when Narancia finds him. He uses Little Feet to make a pen grow back to its normal size, launching him into the air and to safety. Realizing that Aerosmith is still tracking him, he tries to escape and ends up hanging from a sewer grate. Formaggio eventually realizes that Aerosmith tracks him by the carbon dioxide he breathes out and tries to escape by holding on to one of the many rats in the sewer. However, Narancia notices that one of the rats is breathing harder than the rest and shoots at it, wounding Formaggio. However, because of Narancia’s ever decreasing size, Aerosmith's attack was not enough to kill him. Narancia decides he needs to hide before he can attack anymore. As he reaches an alley and climbs on a cartons of bottles, Narancia finds himself being washed off the bottles as a full-sized Formaggio empties a can of beer over him. Formaggio steps on Narancia and demands he tell him where Trish is. Narancia refuses. Formaggio recalls the fate that befell Sorbet and Gelato, and becomes angry. Taking out a spider he found in the sewers, he threatens Narancia with it, using Little Feet to grab hold of Aerosmith and forcing Narancia into the bottle with the spider. Narancia ignores Formaggio's threats and attacks the spider, stabbing it with a shard of glass, only to realize the spider had attached some webbing to him. As the spider bites Narancia and begins to wrap him up. Formaggio notices a map that Narancia had dropped earlier, which reveals Trish's location. Formaggio laughs and says Narancia has marked all the roads, so he will just follow it in reverse. Narancia then reveals that he had shot a hole in the gas tank of a nearby car, and was waiting for it to catch fire. The car explodes, lighting Formaggio on fire, and Narancia returns to his regular size. Formaggio uses his own blood to douse the fire on his body and shrinks himself to escape. Narancia can’t track him because of all the carbon dioxide being released by the burning car. He decides that since he can’t track Formaggio, he’ll just make the fire bigger, and starts shooting at all the cars on the street. Formaggio returns to his normal size, but is badly burned. He claims that at close range, Formaggio has an advantage because of Little Feet's greater speed. Both call forth their Stands and attack but Aerosmith is faster and shoots Little Feet's vital spots, killing Formaggio. Appearances |Av3=GiornoAv.png|Name3=Giorno Giovanna|Status3= |Av4=BrunoAv.png|Name4=Bruno Bucciarati|Status4= |Av5=LeoneAv.png|Name5=Leone Abbacchio|Status5= |Av6=FugoAv.png|Name6=Pannacotta Fugo|Status6= |Av7=Mela_Ghirga.png|Name7=Minor_Characters#Mela_Ghirga|SName7=Narancia's Mother|Status7= |Av8=Naranciasdad.png|Name8=Unnamed_Characters#Narancia.27s_Father|SName8=Narancia's Father|Status8= |Av9=Sorbet GelatoAV.png|Name9=Minor_Characters#Sorbet_and_Gelato|SName9=Sorbet and Gelato |Av10=TrishAv.png|Name10=Trish Una|Status10= }} |Av2=LittleFeetAv.png|Name2=Little Feet|Status2= }} Chapters *031 (470). Narancia's Aerosmith, Part 1 *032 (471). Narancia's Aerosmith, Part 2 *033 (472). Narancia's Aerosmith, Part 3 *034 (473). Narancia's Aerosmith, Part 4 *035 (474). Narancia's Aerosmith, Part 5 *036 (475). Narancia's Aerosmith, Part 6 *037 (476). Narancia's Aerosmith, Part 7 *038 (477). Narancia's Aerosmith, Part 8 Volumes *04 (50). Operative Bucciarati: The Boss' First Assignment *05 (51). The Boss' Second Assignment: 'Retrieve the Key!' Anime Episodes *09 (122). The First Order from the Boss *10 (123). The Hitman Team *11 (124). Narancia's Aerosmith Site Navigation Category:Story arcs Category:Part 5 Story Arcs